Technical Data
Trinkets have three main components to them: a Body Type, a Gemstone color, and a Crest. Below is any information that you will need on these to help you make a desicion about how to design your new Trinket! Body Types Trinkets come in several different varieties, which can be divided into three main types: Metal, Gemstone, and Mineral. The only Trinket types that have set appearances are the Metal and Gemstone. Mineral Trinkets all have minor variations for each type, so none are exactly the same. Metal Trinkets Metal Trinkets come in 3 types: Gold, Silver, and Bronze. Metal Trinkets cannot pass on their body color as an eye color. Gold Gold Trinkets are the socialites of the Samenian world. If there's a party being held anywhere, chances are it is being held by a Gold Trinket. Also, the Goddess of Life, Erulissë, is a Gold Trinket. It is said that Gold Trinkets bring good fortune to all those that they give their favor to. Noteable Gold Trinkets *Erulissë, the Golden Lady of Life *Mry, Priestess of the Goddess of Life *The Fallen God of Spectrums *Sagefrost, God of Seasons Silver Trinkets Silver Trinkets aren't as socially active as the Gold Trinkets, however, that is not to say that they aren't as prominent as the Golden ones. It is rumored that if you find a Silver Trinket in your path, you will have good luck for the rest of your days. Noteable Silver Trinkets *Arthion, the Silver Lord of Death Bronze Bronze Trinkets are rather antisocial. This is not because of anything in particular, it's just because… well, they are. I think it might have something to do with the fact that they're not as sparkly or bright as the Gold and Silver Trinkets. Noteable Bronze Trinkets *Khet, Fallen Demigoddess of Fire Gemstone Trinkets Gemstone Trinkets come in 17 types: Garnet, Amethyst, Aquamarine, Diamond, Emerald, Pearl, Ruby, Peridot, Sapphire, White Opal, Translucent Opal, Black Opal, Fire Opal, Topaz, Zircon, Onyx, and Quartz. Unlike the Metal Trinkets, Gemstone Trinkets can pass on their body type as an eye type. Garnet Garnet Trinkets are known for being highly protective of those that they love. Those that have Garnet Trinkets around are very rarely insecure about themselves, as it is rumored that Garnet Trinkets increase the security and confidence that one feels. It is also said that Garnet Trinkets can balance their natural energy without the aid of any herbs or a specific Crest, Noteable Garnet Trinkets *Tariel, Fallen Demigoddess of Memory *Tiet, Fallen Demigod of Life(?) *Denmark, Fallen God of Obsession *The Fallen God of Lust *The God of Holidays Amethyst Amethyst Trinkets are a curious bunch. They are known to increase the vividity of one's dreams, but they are also known to relieve depression and help with addictions and stress. As such, those of the psychiatrist profession often have Amethyst Trinkets with them to help their patients. Amethyst Trinkets carry themselves with an air of calmness, serenity, and spirituality, and are often the first ones sought out when one needs spiritual help. Noteable Amethyst Trinkets *Náriel, the Fallen Amethyst Lady of Life *Felina, the Amethyst Lady of Dreams Aquamarine Trinkets of the Aquamarine variety often have relatively sharp vision. They are also known to have many positive affects on other Trinkets and people around them and are often kept by sailors, as they are rumored to prevent seasickness and promote safe travel on the seas. They are also known to be radiating a calming, soothing, and peaceful aura, much like that of a calm river in Asenia. Noteable Aquamarine Trinkets Diamond Diamond Trinkets are often thought of as the purest of Trinkets, having no flaws, which is why it is rather odd to see a Fallen One that is a Diamond Trinket. However, other than their characteristic purity and charisma, the only other ability that Diamond Trinkets have is the ability to amplify the powers and abilities of other gemstones. Noteable Diamond Trinkets *Dimitri, the Diamond Fallen God of Willpower *???, the Diamond Goddess of Peace Emerald Emerald Trinket's abilities are rather mild compared to some other stones. However, because of their ability to take the right course of action from their thoughts, they are often kept by diplomats. They are also known to enhance one's memory and promote quick thinking--another reason why they are often kept by diplomats. Noteable Emerald Trinkets *The Goddess of Holidays Pearl Pearl Trinkets, like Diamond Trinkets, are among the purest Trinkets that there are. In fact, it is rumored that they are descended from the Goddess of the Moon herself because of their stone's connection with the moon and other celestial activities. However, it is not necessarily uncomon to see a Pearl Fallen One... Noteable Pearl Trinkets Ruby Ruby Trinkets are often kept by people in financial jobs as they promote economic stability. Ruby Trinkets are also known to have the ability to shield one from physical attacks, making them an excellent choice for battle companions, as well as being to amplify the energy that one has. If someone has blood-related issues, they will often keep Ruby Trinkets close by as they help with blood-related issues. Noteable Ruby Trinkets Peridot Peridot Trinkets are perhaps most known for their ability to calm even the most tumultuous of emotional storms. They are also known to be kept by those who have unstable tendencies with their emotions as they can balance one's emotions rather well. Like the Quartz Trinkets, they can increase one's psychic powers. Noteable Peridot Trinkets Sapphire Sapphire Trinkets promote pure emotions in those around them--purity of mind, serenity, joy, and peace. It is also said that Trinkets bearing the Sapphire color can open one's eyes to beauty and love. Noteable Sapphire Trinkets Opal Opal Trinkets--regardless of their coloration--have been known to make the best healers, as they can awaken and aid in the understanding of psychic powers and mysticism. It is said that those who have Opal Trinkets around are the ones that act most like themselves around everyone--acting as they would naturally with faithfulness and loyalty. There are four varieties of Opal Trinkets: White Opal =Noteable White Opal Trinkets = *Lunara, Goddess of Light Translucent Opal =Noteable Translucent Opal Trinkets = Black Opal =Noteable Black Opal Trinkets = *Nueth, Goddess of the Sky Fire Opal =Noteable Fire Opal Trinkets = Topaz Topaz Trinkets are the ones that are often kept by human doctors, as they have the ability to soothe physical pain, no matter how great it is. They can also promote peace and help to calm emotions, as well as promoting forgiveness. They also promote individuality, self-confidence, and creativity, and counteract negative emotions. Noteable Topaz Trinkets Zircon Zircon Trinkets are the ones most shrouded in mystery. Often called Turquoise Trinkets, they have the greatest healing powers of any stone that is not a quartz. It is said that someone who has a Zircon Trinket around them will have many friendships, great luck, and happiness. They are also rumored to be able to balance, uplift, and stabilize one's emotions. Noteable Zircon Trinkets Onyx If you thought that Garnet Trinkets were protective, you've never met an Onyx Trinket. It is said that if you can win the heart of these incredibly disloyal Trinket, you will have a protector for life. They are known for their ability to release you from old relationships that might not have let you go when you ended them, and they generally keep away most negativity. Noteable Onyx Trinkets *The God of Shadows *Khemiel, Fallen God of Darkness *Daemon, Fallen God of the Night Quartz Quartz Trinkets are the only variety in Samenia that come in separate colors for the male and female variety: Rose for the females and Smoky for the males. If you were to breed a Quartz Trinket and they had an offspring of the opposite color that inherited the Quartz gene, it would be the proper color for their gender. Smoky Quartz Trinkets are known to be very well-grounded and can relieve depression and negative emotions, while their feminine Rose Quartz companions are great at attracting love as well as promoting peace, forgiveness, and nurturing. Both colorations, however, share the trait of being the best healers, amplifying one's psychic energies, and aiding in meditation and visualization. Noteable Quartz Trinkets *Isyria, Goddess of Love Mineral Trinkets Mineral Trinkets are the only Trinkets that come in multiple varieties for the same exact coloration: no two Lapis Lazuli or Iolite or Azurite Trinkets will look exactly like the other. Since new Mineral Trinkets are being discovered all the time, there are no example images for them. Noteable Mineral Trinkets *An'veri, Black Marble Fallen Goddess of Storms *Hiroki, Lapis Lazuli Lifted Fallen God of Peace *Eero, Lapis Lazuli Fallen God of War Gemstone Types The Gemstone varieties of the Trinkets mirror that of the Body types with the colors and appearances. However, there are three variations of gemstone (and body) colors: Snow, Normal, and Tainted. Variations Variations apply not only to Gemstones, but Body and Crest colors as well. Each variation is displayed on the female Trinket below. Snow As Diamond is supposed to be the purest of stones, there is no "Snow" or "Tainted" variety. Also, Pearl has no Snow variety . Normal Normal is the most common variety of coloration for a Trinket. Tainted Tainted Trinkets are often seen as dark and conniving. As such, Diamond Trinkets cannot have a Tainted variety. Despite the fact that they are supposed to be among the purest of Trinkets, Pearl Trinkets can have a Tainted variety. Fallen Gods will often have some portion of them tainted. Imperfections There can be some imperfections in Trinkets. However, it is something that happens very rarely, but they have severe repercussions when they do occur. Trinkets with imperfections can never have the affect of their imperfection rectified. If a gemstone breaks off of a piece of jewelry in real life, the only way to fix it is to replace it--on a Trinket, this is impossible. Eye Partial blindness ----- Full blindness Trinkets with Eye imperfections are often blind in some capacity, be it full or partial. The severity of the imperfection affects whether or not the Trinket is partially- or fully-blind. Trinkets with this imperfection have a far more accute sense of hearing, however. Leg Foreleg ----- Hind leg Trinkets with Leg imperfections lose the use of that particular leg, making it impossible for them to use that leg. This is the only imperfection that can not be visible on the Trinket's image and yet still be there, as only two sets of leg gems are visible. It is very rare for a Trinket to have more than one leg imperfection, as it would render them motionless. Forehead Forehead gem imperfections lead to a loss of ability to use magic in any sort of form. If a Trinket has a magic-based attack and their forehead gem becomes imperfect, they lose all ability to use that attack. The forehead gem imperfection is the most uncommon of imperfections, as Trinkets take every percaution to protect that gem out of all of their gems. Crests There are 12 Crests that a Trinket can have. A Crest is sort of like a "family symbol", except that, for the Trinkets, their Crests are also an insight into their abilities. Trinkets may have two Crests as well. Branch Trinkets bearing the Branch Crest are agile climbers. These Trinkets can climb up and down any surface, no matter how steep or slick. It is said that, at one time, human sentries relied on Trinkets with the Branch Crest to spy on their enemies. Care Trinkets bearing the Care Crest are expert healers with a vast medicinal knowledge. Any human healer that has been in this realm knows that it is crucial to have a Care Trinket by their side in case their medical knowledge is greater than theirs. Filigree Trinkets bearing the Filigree Crest are… well, greedy. At the first sight of anything that sparkles, they forget about everything around them and head for the sparkle. Human treasure hunters favored Trinkets with the Filigree Crest because they could find treasures far easier than they ever could. Flora Trinkets bearing the Flora Crest are great gardeners and herbologists. These Trinkets often work alongside Care Trinkets, as they grow the herbs that they need for their medicines. Foresight Trinkets bearing this Crest are known for their abilities to see into the future. However, those that are untrained will not see very far into the future, or they cannot control when it is that they do see into the future. With proper training, Trinkets bearing the Foresight Crest can see well into the future on freewill. Leaf Trinkets bearing the Leaf Crest were used by human botanists to plant and harvest during the ideal times of the year. Those bearing the Leaf Crest are very docile and calm. They are rumored to have the power to bring even a dead forest back to life with a single touch. Lunar Trinkets bearing the Lunar Crest are the exact opposite of those bearing the Sun Crest. They are quiet, reserved, and their patron Goddess is the Goddess of the Moon. They are active mostly at night, when the moon is out—whether full or new. Nova Trinkets bearing the Nova Crest have a vast knowledge of the stars. Any constellation there is in the Samenian skies, the Nova Trinkets know about it. They can read one's future from the stars, and you'd best believe them, for their predictions are… scarily accurate. Snowflake Trinkets that bear the Snowflake Crest are usually found in Zephyron Mountains. They can withstand any freezing temperatures, which might be why humans that live in Zephyron keep at least one close to them, as they can use magic that keeps their bodies from shutting off in the cold weather. Sun Trinkets bearing the Sun Crest are often very flamboyant and loud. Their patron God is the God of the Sun, who is equally as flamboyant and loud as his followers… or is it the other way around? One way or another, these Trinkets are not often seen holding still, unless it's at night, when the sun goes away. Swirl Known for their creativity, Trinkets bearing the Swirl Crest are artists at heart. They have immense talents, and human artists often seek their advice on their newest artwork. Warrior Warrior Trinkets are born fighters. If there is a war or some other battle, they are always on the front lines, ready to help in whatever ways possible. They know many different tactics to be used on the field of battle, and they usually know the best way to penetrate enemy lines.